horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight
Twilight is a 2008 American romantic horror fantasy film based on Stephenie Meyer's novel of the same name. Directed by Catherine Hardwicke, the film stars Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson. It is the first film in The Twilight Saga film series. This film focuses on the development of the relationship between Bella Swan (a teenage girl) and Edward Cullen (a vampire), and the subsequent efforts of Edward and his family to keep Bella safe from a coven of evil vampires. Plot Bella Swan, a seventeen-year-old outcast, moves to Forks, a small town located by Washington state's Olympic Peninsula, to live with her father, Charlie, who is the police chief of town. Her mother, Renée, is remarried to a minor league baseball player, and they travel often to attend games. At her new high school, Bella makes several new friends, but she is also intrigued by the mysterious and aloof Cullen siblings. Bella sits next to Edward Cullenin biology class on her first day of school, but he seems to be repulsed by her. After a week of absence from school, Edward returns to school and begins socializing with Bella normally. A few days later, Bella is nearly struck by a van in the school parking lot. Edward saves her by instantaneously covering a distance of over thirty feet, and putting himself between Bella and the van, stopping it with only his hand, and making a conspicuous dent on the van. He subsequently refuses to explain his actions to Bella, and warns her against befriending him. After much research, Bella concludes that Edward is seemingly human, but has mysterious powers resembling those of a vampire. He eventually confirms this, but says he and the other Cullens only consume animal blood. The pair fall in love, and Edward introduces Bella to his vampire family. Carlisle Cullen, the family patriarch, is a doctor working at the hospital in Forks. His wife is Esme, the family's matriarch. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, are their informally adopted children. Edward and Bella's relationship is soon put in jeopardy when three nomadic vampires—James, Victoria, and Laurent—arrive in Forks. James, a tracker vampire with incredible hunting instincts, is instantly intrigued by Edward's protectiveness of a human, which incites him to hunt Bella for sport. Edward and the other Cullens put their lives on the line in an effort to protect Bella, but James tracks her to Phoenix, Arizona, where she is hiding with Jasper and Alice. James lures Bella into a trap by falsely claiming that he is holding her mother hostage. James attacks Bella by biting her wrist, infecting her with vampire venom. After a ferocious battle, Edward subdues James just as the other members of the Cullen family arrive. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper kill James, decapitating and burning him, as Edward removes the venom from Bella's wrist, preventing her from turning into a vampire. In the aftermath of the battle, Bella has suffered a broken leg, and ends up in the hospital, but her mother stops by to visit. Upon returning to Forks, Edward accompanies Bella to the high school prom, where he refuses to grant her request that he would transform her into a vampire. As the two go into the gazebo, they are unaware that James' mate, Victoria, is secretly watching, plotting revenge for her lover's death. Cast * Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan, a seventeen-year-old girl who moves to the small town of Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona and falls in love with Edward Cullen, a vampire. Her life is endangered after James, a sadistic vampire, decides to hunt her. * Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen, a 108-year-old vampire who was changed in 1918 and still appears to be seventeen. He is Bella's love interest and eventually falls in love with her. He has the ability to read minds, with the exception of Bella's, along with superhuman speed. ** Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen, a compassionate 300-plus-year-old vampire who looks to be in his early 30s. He serves as the town's physician and is the Cullen family patriarch. ** Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen, Carlisle's vampire wife and the matriarch of the Cullen family. ** Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale's mate, a vampire who can see the future based on decisions that people make. ** Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen, physically the strongest vampire of the family. ** Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen's mate, a vampire described as the most beautiful person in the world. She is hostile toward Bella throughout the film, worried that Edward's relationship with a human puts their clan at risk. ** Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale, a Cullen family member who can manipulate emotions. He is the newest member of the Cullen family, and thus has the most difficulty maintaining their "vegetarian" diet of feeding only on animal rather than human blood. ** Billy Burke as Charlie Swan, Bella's father and Forks' Chief of Police. ** Cam Gigandet as James Witherdale, the leader of a group of nomadic vampires that intends to kill Bella. He is Victoria's mate and a gifted tracker, due to his unparalleled senses. ** Rachelle Lefèvre as Victoria Sutherland, James' mate who assists him in hunting Bella. ** Edi Gathegi as Laurent Da Revin, the most civilized member of James' coven. ** Sarah Clarke as Renée Dwyer, Bella's mother who lives in Arizona with her new husband, Phil. ** Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black, an old childhood friend of Bella and a member of the Quileutetribe. ** Christian Serratos as Angela Weber, one of Bella's new friends in Forks. ** Michael Welch as Mike Newton, one of Bella's new friends who vies for her attention. ** Anna Kendrick as Jessica Stanley, Bella's first friend in Forks. ** Gregory Tyree Boyce as Tyler Crowley, another one of Bella's classmates, also vying for Bella's attention. He nearly hits Bella with his van. ** Justin Chon as Eric Yorkie, another one of Bella's classmates who vies for her attention. ** Solomon Trimble as Sam Uley. Solomon Trimble was credited as "Jacob's friend" in the film, but was widely recognized as playing the part of Sam. ** Krys Hyatt as Embry Call. He was recognized as playing the part of Embry in the Twilight film, though his role was uncredited. ** Gil Birmingham as Billy Black ** Matt Bushell as Phil Dwyer ** José Zúñiga as Mr. Molina ** Ned Bellamy as Waylon Forge ** Ayanna Berkshire as Cora ** Katie Powers as Waitress ** Trish Egan as Ms. Cope Category:Vampire films